deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Zelda
Princess Zelda is one of the key characters of the video game series, The Legend of Zelda. She previously fought Princess Peach in the 20th episode of Death Battle, Zelda VS Peach. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Zelda VS Aelita * Princess Zelda vs Amy Rose * Zelda vs Annabeth Chase (Completed) * Zelda vs Blaze the Cat (Completed) * Zelda Vs Camilla * Gardevoir vs. Princess Zelda * [[Harry Potter vs Zelda|'Harry Potter vs Zelda']] (Completed) * Hermione Vs Zelda * Zelda vs. Lucina (Completed) * Princess Zelda vs Maria Renard * Robin vs Zelda * Palutena vs. Zelda * Princess Zelda VS Princess Sally Acorn * Samus Aran VS Princess Zelda (Abandoned) * Shantae vs. Zelda * Toriel vs. Zelda (Abandoned) * Twilight Sparkle Vs Princess Zelda (Completed) * Weiss Schnee vs. Zelda (by GalacticAttorney) * Zelda vs Tifa Lockhart (Completed) As Sheik * Sheik vs Zero Suit Samus (Completed) * Birdy Cephon Altera vs. Sheik (by TheDragonDemon) Form vs Form * Zelda vs. Tetra (by TheDragonDemon) As Ghost *Ghost Zelda (Phantom Arms) vs. Ghost Gruntilda (Mecha Grunty) (by TheDragonDemon) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 6 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online) * Bayonetta * Chrom (Fire Emblem) * Leia Organa (Star Wars) * Phosphora (Kid Icarus) * Princess Celestia (MLP) * Princess Daisy * Princess Kenny (South Park) * Raven * Raven Branwen (RWBY) * [[Robin (Fire Emblem)|Robin (Fire Emblem)]] * Roll (Mega Man) * Supergirl * Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) * Wonder Woman As Shiek * Cammy White * Geno History Princess Zelda is the name of the first-born daughter of the king of Hyrule, a tradition that is tied to the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia. Throughout the generations, either as a princess or an orphan, a Zelda would be the chosen possessor of the Triforce of Wisdom and seek the aid of a young man named Link from an evil presence. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Full Name: Zelda Hyrule, Princess of Destiny *Race: Hylian *7th Sage/Maiden *Descendent of the Goddess, Hylia *Blessed with Wisdom of Nayru *Stubborn & Feisty *Noble & Wise Weaponry *Royal Sword *Dagger *Light Bow **Weapon of Choice *Light Arrow **Destroys Evil **Can even damage phantoms Magic *Minor Telekinesis *Prophetic Dreams *One-Way Telepathy *Farore's Wind *Nayru's Love *DIn's Fire *Healing Spells Triforce of Wisdom *1/3 of the Triforce *Enhances Magical Ability *Leads Bearer to Wise Decisions *Protects Bearer from Evil *Creates Faultless Disguises **Sheik of the Sheikah **Tetra the Pirate Captain Feats *Escaped Capture as Sheik for 7 Years *The leader of the 7 Sages *Never Questioned by her Subjects *Briefly Trained in Combat with Link *Often Helps Finish off Ganon *Usually Relies on Guardians & Sanctuaries Death Battle Info (Fanon) Weaponry * Close Range: Polished Rapier: A sword forged that is light as a feather. * Mid Range: Dominion Rod: A mysterious rod with the ability to command stone statues. * Long Range: Light Bow: Fires Light Arrows that can harm evil. * Special: Wind Waker: A legendary baton that gives the user power over wind. It can also summon tornados and lightning bolts and allow brief levitation. * Boomerang * Bombs * Hookshot * Phantom Slash (summons a phantom to attack her foes and acts like a meat shield) Feats *Helped Link Defeat Malladus/Chancellor Cole *Survived a fall from a Tower in Four Swords Adventure *Is technically both a Pirate and a Ninja while still being a magical princess. Faults Gallery Zelda_SSBU.png|Princess Zelda in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Sheik_SSBU.png|Shiek in Super Smash Bros.Ultimate Sheik_SSB4.png|Princess Zelda as Sheik The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda as she first appeared on February 21, 1986.png|Princess Zelda as she first appeared on February 21, 1986 The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda in Zelda II The Adventures of Link, note this one differs from that from the original Zelda game.png|Princess Zelda in Zelda II: The Adventures of Link, note this one differs from that from the original Zelda game The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda as she first appears in A Link to the Past.png|Princess Zelda as she first appears in A Link to the Past. The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda as she appears in A Link Between Worlds.png|Princess Zelda as she appears in A Link Between Worlds. The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda as she appears in 1989 cartoon.png|Princess Zelda as she appears in 1989 cartoon The Legend of Zelda - Of what Princess Zelda from The Adventures of Link would look like by current Zelda standards by an unknown artist.png|Of what Princess Zelda from The Adventures of Link would look like by current Zelda standards by an unknown artist The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda dressed in her dark attire in Twilight Princess.png|Princess Zelda dressed in her dark attire in Twilight Princess. The Legend of Zelda - Artwork of Princess Zelda for Twilight Princess.png|Artwork of Princess Zelda for Twilight Princess. Zelda Amiibo.jpeg|Zelda's Amiibo Sheik Amiibo.png|Sheik's Amiibo OOT Young Zelda.png|Young Zelda from Ocarina Of Time. OOT Adult Zelda.png|Adult Zelda from Ocarina Of Time. Toon Zelda.png|Toon Zelda Skyward Sword Zelda.png|Zelda from Skyward Sword. HW Zelda.png|Zelda from Hyrule Warriors. Captain N Zelda.jpeg|Zelda from the Captain N tv show Tetra.png|Tetra, another form of Zelda OOT Sheik.png|Sheik from OOT Zelda Painting.png|Zelda turned into a painting in A Link Between Worlds. Spirit Tracks Zelda.png|Zelda's ghost in Spirit Tracks. Phantom.png|Zelda possessing a Phantom in Spirit Tracks. zelda.jpg BotW_Zelda_Artwork.png|Zelda as she appears in Breath of the Wild. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Archers Category:Elf Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Ghosts Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pirates Category:Politicians Category:Protagonist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Rapier Users Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Elementals Category:Princess